A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action
by Mag68
Summary: Lorelai and Luke finally reconcile in every way.


It had been a rough day at the Dragonfly. Lorelai dropped her purse on the living room table and rubbed her neck, trying to release some of the stiffness. She pressed the message button on her machine as she shuffled to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. As she reached for the door, she stopped and smiled softly as she heard his voice coming from the magical little box.

"Um, Lorelai, it's me. I figured that I would pick you up around seven. Uh, if that's too early, call me at the diner. I'll talk to you later… um, okay, bye."

She felt her shoulders drop as the worries of the day began to fade. I get to see him tonight, she thought happily.

They have been taking things pretty slowly since they started talking again, really talking. Oy, with the talking, she groaned to herself, who knew that two people could talk so much? Who ever thought that Lorelai Gilmore would want less conversation? She giggled a bit and started up the stairs to get ready for her hot date.

In the past few months, they had talked about everything. It started with conversations, if you could call them that, about what happened between them last year. There had been more talking, yelling, screaming, tears, and angry silences than she ever imagined. Yet, they still kept coming back to each other, she mused while brushing her hair. She moved to the closet to select tonight's outfit. Black pants and red blouse? No, a little too business-y. Jeans and the baby blue sweater that she found for 600,000 off last week? Meh, may be too casual depending on where he plans to take me. Oooh! Black skirt and silky, turquoise wrap around top? No, too sexy… She stopped pawing through her closet and closed her eyes for a moment.

It was still there. That spark that flared each time they touched. She wasn't quite comfortable with the physical aspect of their dating again. It was so easy before. I was so easy before, she thought with a snort. Now, she was scared of taking things to the next level. Oh, there had been kissing. Kissing that filled her with such yearning, it was almost painful, but did he feel the same? Oh, I want him. I want to be with him. I want him to hold me again. Does he want me? Especially after what happened? Lorelai had been careful to cut the kissing short before these questions came under serious scrutiny. Maybe we should talk about it, she smirked to herself as she pulled the skirt off of the hanger, and this little scrap of fabric could be just the conversation starter that we need.

Luke was freshly shaved and GQed up as he headed for his truck. He couldn't wait to see her. They had been going out a couple of times a week for the past month or so, and things seemed to be getting back to normal for them. It was a rough time when they first started talking, but they had fought through it together, and he was determined to keep things moving forward. No more standing still, he thought. This is it. This is what I want, and this time it is going to work. The only problem was that things were progressing a little too slowly on the romantic front. Lorelai was hesitant to let things get too intimate between them, and he has been happy to follow her lead. Until now. It's getting too hard. Yeah, dirty, he laughed at himself. Are we a couple? Are we friends that kiss a little now and then? It was driving him crazy. Well, tonight we are going to talk about it. Lord knows, we've rehashed everything else a thousand times! Luke pulled to a stop in Lorelai's driveway and opened the door. It's weird, he thought as he got out of the truck, that's the one thing we never had to talk about before. We were always on the same page when it came to, well, that….

He knocked on the door. Lorelai opened it wearing a little black skirt and a bright greeny-blue top that tied on the side. He swallowed hard. Stop thinking about unwrapping that top, Danes! "Um, hi! You look beautiful" he said, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks, "Are you ready? I thought that we would go to Silvano's, if that's okay?"

"I think that sounds great! Let's go." Lorelai said as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Dinner was great. They ate, they talked. Just being together seemed to relax them both. Lorelai even coaxed Luke into sharing some tiramisu. Okay, so he had one bite, but she considered it a triumph. But in the truck on the way back to Lorelai's house the tension began to creep back in. When they pulled to a stop in the driveway, Luke walked around the truck to open her door for her. They walked hand in hand to the porch.

Lorelai stopped on the bottom step and turned to him. "Do you want to come in for some tea or something?" she asked a little shyly.

He smiled with relief, "Yeah, that would be great."

Once they entered the house, Luke let go of her hand so that she could drop her belongings on the table. She turned to him, and felt his arms encircle her waist. He kissed her gently, brushing his lips across hers questioningly. She didn't seem to hesitate, so he began to deepen this kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues met, suddenly that spark began to flame. His hands were buried in her soft curls. Her fingers clung to the muscles in his back. She moaned softly, and he felt his control slipping away from him. He pressed closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her hip. Suddenly, Lorelai pushed back a bit to look at him. His eyes were dark with passion, but she saw the uncertainty in them. As she bit her lip, Luke saw the fear creep into her eyes.

She flashed him a smile. "Wow. That was nice, wasn't it?"

Lorelai turned and started toward the kitchen. The words pouring out of her mouth like water rushing from a hydrant. "So, do you want tea? Or a beer? I have some water here" she babbled as she made a beeline for the fridge. "Oh! I have Red Bull. I also have some vodka if you want something with a little kick." She turned back to him with a bright false smile. "What do you want? Name your poison, my friend, and it's yours!" shooting him a nervous glance.

Luke stood solemnly in the doorway watching her. He saw her face and knew the chatter was a cover for her uncertainty. He took a step toward her, hands in his pockets, and shrugged a little. "All that I want is you, Lorelai."

Her eyes flashed up at him, wide with wonder.

He continued to move toward her slowly "You are all that I ever wanted. I want you in every way possible. I want you as my friend. I want you as my girlfriend, my lover. I want to be with you. I want you in my life. Is that what you want too? Is that where we're heading? I need you to tell me."

She looked into his brilliant blue eyes. She saw his determination. She saw his need. She saw Luke, her Luke, her all-in Luke. Relief coursed through her veins. "Oh yes" she whispered, "Please yes, let that be where we're heading, because, man, do I want to go there!" She flung herself at him and buried her face in his neck. "Please take me with you, because all I want is to be with you."

Luke buried his hands in her hair and pulled her head back so that he could look into her eyes. He saw the need and desire flaming in her bright eyes. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss so filled with passion that she could feel her blood heat. Their tongues danced, their moist lips slid over each other, as they drank in the pleasure of the contact. One hand caressed his cheek as the other clutched at the muscles in his back. His nimble fingers began to work the tie at her waist. His lips moved to the tender skin of her throat as he parted the silk of her blouse. He trailed hot kisses down to her collar bone, his strong hands cupped her breasts. Lorelai moaned as his fingers teased her nipples through the lace of her bra. Luke's right hand skimmed past her hip to find the bare skin of her thigh. Praise the Lord for short skirts, Lorelai thought as he pulled her leg up onto his hip, pressing himself into her. He stroked the sensitive skin while his left hand pulled the lacy cup of her bra down to allow his mouth access to her creamy breast.

"Luke." Lorelai sighed as he pulled her nipple into his mouth. He slid his right hand higher and felt the bare skin of her bottom. Luke felt the growl escape the back of his throat as his inquisitive fingers slid around to feel the lace of her thong. She was already wet. It was too much for him to take. He lifted his head and branded her mouth with a searing kiss. His fingers slid tantalizingly inside the scrap of material. Lorelai tore her mouth from his. "Upstairs" she whispered breathlessly.

His eyes bored into hers. "Too far" Luke said his voice rough with desire. He removed his teasing fingers and spun her around, pressing her against the kitchen table. With one sweep of his arm he cleared all of the clutter from the table, the little ceramic cow creamer flew across the room and smashed to pieces. Lorelai looked up at him with a dazed expression, "You're right, it's too far." she said, as she pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

He pressed against her urgently. "Lorelai, I can't… wait…we need to… slow down."

"No Luke," she breathed as she nipped at his earlobe, "I can't wait any longer. Been waiting too long…" she panted as she fumbled with his belt. She quickly released the button and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers down his hips as quickly as she could. One hand pressed against his ass to draw him closer still as the other began to tease and stroke him. That was all it took. Luke had lost all control as he pressed her back onto the table, one hand buried in her hair, the other reaching under her skirt to touch her again. He pushed the damp scrap of lace aside and plunged his fingers into her warmth.

"Oh God!" Lorelai gasped as she pulled a hand back to brace herself on the tabletop. Luke stroked her ruthlessly for a minute before removing his fingers. Lorelai sighed in disappointment. He grasped her wrist a pulled it from him. Luke placed a hot, wet kiss to her palm and placed her hand over his pounding heart. He pulled her hips off of the edge of the table, pushed her skirt up, and roughly pulled her panties off. He positioned himself between her thighs and paused to gaze into her eyes, her lids heavy with passion. His intense stare was unbroken as he entered her. Her eyes widened as she felt him pulse inside of her. Eyes locked on one another, they began to move together. The sensation of having him so deep inside of her was almost too much for her to bear, but her gaze didn't waver. She pressed herself down on him and braced both hands behind her. She watched his eyes carefully, seeing their blues depths darkening as he quickened the pace. Watching the pleasure play across his features was enough to send her spiraling out of control. Her head fell back, her moans grew louder and Luke was lost as she cried his name.

He gathered her to him as they gasped for breath, and buried his face in her neck. He made a move to pull back, but she grasped his hips, holding him in place. They were still as their heart beats began to return to normal. "Lorelai" he sighed deep and low in her ear. He took a steadying breath and whispered to her "I'm sorry…" he began.

"Don't you dare apologize!" She said emphatically.

He chuckled. "I was just going to say that I was sorry about your cow creamer." he whispered to her.

She laughed out loud. He pulled back to see the most dazzling smile in the world. "I'll get over it, I think!"

That was the smile that he loved. That blinding, toothy grin that has been his reason for getting out of bed in the morning for longer than he cared to admit. He smiled at her softly and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and spoke softly. "Do you love me?"

"Yes" she answered without hesitation "Yes, Luke, I love you more than you will ever know." she said simply, looking deep into his eyes.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Do you love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes" she breathed, and she laced her fingers into his hair, and pulled his head back so that he could see her eyes. "That is exactly what I want."

Their eyes locked. Their lips curved into smiles as the moved to kiss each other. After a moment, Luke pulled back, stood up, and pulled his shorts and pants up. "Okay then! Up you go. Come on." He said pulling her off of the table and steadying her on her feet.

"Luke! What are you doing? Where are we going?" she said as she smoothed her skirt, and pulled her blouse closed.

"Pack a bag." he said simply and strode toward the telephone.

"Pack a bag?" she asked incredulously, "Why?"

"We've waited long enough. Tonight we leave for Maryland."

"Maryland? Tonight?"

"Yep. Pack a bag. By this time tomorrow we will be married, come hell or high water!"

"Tomorrow?" she asked bewildered.

"You said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, right?" Lorelai nodded.

"Okay then, that starts right now. Pack your bag. I'm calling Rory."

"Rory?" she asked.

"Yep. She has to be there, so we will pick her up on the way. When we get back, you can plan as big a wedding, or party, or whatever as you want, and I will put on the monkey suit and hop around if you want me to, but we are getting married tomorrow." He stopped and looked at her shocked face. "Okay?"

Lorelai flashed him that brilliant grin again. "Okay! Okay! Packing a bag." she said excitedly as she rushed for the stairs. "Rory is speed dial number one!" she called back to him.

"I know" he said, the line already ringing in his ear. "Rory? It's Luke. I hope that you don't have any plans for the rest of the weekend…."


End file.
